wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wargame Wiki
April's "Golden Age" Its funny how on this wiki, April 2012 seems to be the "golden age" according to Wiki Stats. On April 2012: *Edits are +523%. *Images are +336% and there are more pictures by +391%. *Videos are +100%. *Creation of articles are +325% (double the amount of articles). And btw, as of May 2012, we have 44 more articles than the other Wargame Wiki, which only has 89 articles -- Privatejfx141 22:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) CHANGE THE POLL PLZ!!! What was the admin smoking? Just change the Wargame Red Dragon reaction poll. -_- Unit Box and Weapons Template I predict this is going to be a lengthy read, so please bear with me to the end. I would appreciate admin feedback on this (DrakFira, Privatejfx141, GhOsterider444 he's even still around). Keep in mind this is all written with Airland Battle and Red Dragon in mind, as I don't own European Escalation. I propose a massive reorganization of how unit box and weapons template works. Recently, I removed the Switch line on the stabilizer section in the Unit Box template for a few reasons: *Wargame Airland Battle and Red Dragon have the following color schemes: **None = white **Bad/Poor/etc = red **Medium/etc = orange **Good/etc = lime **Very Good/etc = lime **Exceptional/etc = cyan *Yellow is not part of this coloring scheme. The Switch/Stabilizer template features a coloring scheme that is not present in ALB or RD. *All other unit attributes in the unit box feature a respective color field (eg accuracy1, acc1color, optics1, optics1color, etc). An unknown contributor actually included a stabilizercolor field but failed to update the template code (which I did). However, I realized that the Switch was overriding the stabilizercolor field, so I ended up removing that line from the code. I propose we detach switches from any and all unit box/weapons templates, since these same numbers can mean different things in different things (eg a frontal armor of 7 may be lime in European Escalation, but red in Red Dragon) and therefore we cannot afford to standardize the entirety of the unit box along all 3 games. However, certain attributes could use switch support; for example, size, optics, and stealth maintain the same text and color scheme since Airland Battle and as such can be standardized. I would like to hear back from you all. Trineroks (talk) 00:36, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yellow existed in EE for values 5-7 on weapons and "normal" for stabs and size, but ALB changed it so orange and lime took its place. :As to your switches problem, well isn't that why we have separate unitboxes in the gamebuttons tabs and separate weapon templates for all three games? Not that I mind such a change like that, I'm just a little surprised it's a problem for you. :DrakFira (talk) 01:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::It's a problem for me because it's using colors not present in ALB and beyond. Here's a link to the Weapons Template page. I don't see 3 separate weapon templates here. It's all universally derived from here. ::The problem I fixed was that the Switch/Stabilizer switch was being universally applied to all stabilizers - EE, ALB, RD. Which meant red for None, orange for Bad, yellow for Medium, lime for Good/Very Good (to be precise, this switch template uses "Chartreuse" rather than lime), and cyan for Exceptional. The first 3 instances are not the case in ALB and RD. ::Trineroks (talk) 03:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh I see, I meant that we use separate weapons templates for each unit page for each game the unit appears in. ::Well you'll have to take it up with JFX141, he handles the programming on the wiki, I handle the general editing. ::DrakFira (talk) 03:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) To all who see this I have recently added color support for various Airland Battle and Red Dragon attribute fields in the UnitBox template. I have also created separate categories for the Red Dragon templates: Ground/Helicopters Aircraft Naval Since these various units use one or more different types of attributes. If you wish to update the older pages with colors, here are the fields: |speedcolor = |roadspeedcolor = |autonomycolor = |fuelcolor = Just copy and paste them in their respective unit boxes and fill out the colors. Trineroks (talk) 04:02, April 17, 2014 (UTC) !!! give the original of the phrase "Мы боремся, отчественная война" in English, there is clearly a mistake Участник:Tankist Говорить 10:34, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry but I don't know how, I wasn't the one who put it there. :DrakFira (talk) 14:18, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : "Для Родина-Мать!" is also mistake. "За Родину!" is better variant ("For the motherland!"). page in russian wiki 20:05, March 19, 2019 (UTC)